The Newest Problem
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: A year has passed since the new girl moved into town. Befriending the twins Silver, and Silver alone goes through a terrible experience with two members of the Cipher family. But now, when one shows up at her doorstep asking for help. Silver agrees. But, she doesn't know what she's getting into.
1. Events

***Silver***

_I hated looking back at the events of my past. Everything that happened was only a year ago. I was 13 now, and I'd come accustomed to this town and it's secrets. Of course every time Dipper would turn to the page on Bill Cipher, I had to exit the room. Those events made me emotional inside. Especially to think, that they could've killed themselves fighting each other. Sadly, my life in this town has become a but boring lately._

_Dipper decided to take a break. Which was very strange for him. Same for Mabel._

_I met back with Blue, but she was visiting her relatives in California this week._

_So then it was me. Wanting to go on an adventure, wanting to run into danger. Little did I know I was going to get what I wanted._

I had just woken up that morning in July. My birthday was about two weeks ago, so I had my fun for the month. But I was still dying for something to do. Maybe go play with Waddles.

Nope, that would probably end with broken ribs.

Read the journal?

Nope, Dipper would never let me have his book, and someone else had mine. A stupid demon to be specific.

But I had to quit with the name calling, even though it was completely necessary.

I gave a large yawn and got up stretching. I brushed my hair, and put it up. I yawned again, about to grab my sweatshirt.

Then I heard the door bell ring.

"Silver can you get that!" Brine called. I ran out the room, and down the stairs. I went to the door and opened it.

But I'm going to be completely honest.

When I saw that long yellow coat, I slammed the door closed.


	2. Door Slamming

***Silver***

I stood with my back against the door. Luckily Brine didn't here anything. A knock came to the door,

"Little star, open the door" The female voice sighed.

"No!" I said like an 8 year old.

"Well why not!" She said, her voice muffled a bit through the door.

"Because of you Ciphers I almost died!" I sneered.

"But you didn't right?" She said. I growled as I started to walk off.

"Little star wait!" She exclaimed, hearing my footsteps start to fade. I stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't go!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you even here?" I sneered.

"I thought a visit would be nice" She said, in a lying tone.

"Yeah, sure" I said.

I started to walk away again,

"Wait!" She yelled desperately. I stopped, and smirked.

"Yes?" I said.

"I-" She chocked on her own words. "I need your help"


	3. Invitations

***Silver***

I stood there in shock, then I ran to the door and opened it.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I haven't changed a bit, Little star" She smirked. I glared, and stepped back. "So, how's life been treating you?"

"It seems as if it hates me" I sighed. "I'm so bored. But, what was that about you needing my help? Catherine?"

Catherine sighed, it seemed like she didn't want help one bit, but she had to get some.

"It's about Bill" She said awkwardly.

"Now what are we talking about?" I asked. "Is he hurt, is he-"

"I don't know. He left a message on my phone and it seemed pretty urgent. He said he needed help then it hung up." Catherine said.

"Come to think of it, why would I help him in the first place?" I growled.

"Because, in the message he gave me a list of people to get before going there." Catherine said.

"Wha!" I said.

"I know right? Anyways, we need to go get the twins." She said. I nodded, I ran into the house and left a note for Brine. As I walked out the door a certain thought appeared in my mind.

_Bill, in his time of need wants me, Catherine, along with Dipper and Mabel._

_Wow._

_This must be pretty urgent. But come to think of it, even if it was._

_I'm 100% positive he wouldn't want the people he invited to be there._


	4. Exploration

***Silver***

We walked over to the Mystery Shack. When we got there, Catherine went invisible, and I walked in, running up the stairs. I walked into the attic room, and like I though they were both there.

"Hey guys" I said in a awkward tone.

"You need anything?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, actually I need just that. From both of you" I said. Mabel looked at me strangely,

"To help who?" She asked.

"Umm. If I said Bill how mad would you be?" I asked.

"What!" They yelled in unison.

"I don't want to, his sister does!" I exclaimed. Then Catherine appeared out of thin air.

"No!" They yelled.

"I don't want you to help Bill. He wants you to" Catherine said.

"This feels like a trick" Dipper said.

"Trust me, if it is, he is going to gain a lot of injuries" I said. Mabel shrugged, and walked over.

"Sure, not like I got anything else to do" She said. We all looked over at Dipper, who looked unsure.

"Come on Dip, quit being a wuss" Mabel said.

"Mabel, this is the guy who almost killed you, and possessed me. I'm really unsure about this" Dipper said.

"Dipper, think about it" I said. "This doesn't make any sense. But Bill wants our help, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks that's hilarious" He laughed awkwardly, and sighed, walking over.

"Fine" He groaned.

"Yay!" We cheered.

It took us about an hour before we got to the house, of course in this time of year it snowed. Making it harder to get there.

But when we did, we walked in the door. Not a single light was on, but it was day time so we could see.

"Bill?" Catherine called. "Bill you there?"

"Here we'll split up. Mabel, Dipper go up stairs. We'll stay down here." I said They nodded, and ran up the stairs.

Catherine and I split up. She went to the living room, while I explored the hallway rooms. I checked through everything, all the corners, and the closets. But then I went in to an empty room. A note was taped to the wall, I walked up, and it was written in blue ink.

_~Have fun babysitting~_

I stood there confused, but then Catherine screamed. I ran to her, as Mabel and Dipper ran down the stairs, and behind me. We saw Catherine down the hall. When we got to her, we looked in the direction she was facing.

"What"

"The"

"Hell"


	5. Posibilities

***Silver***

His clothes lay all over the floor.

"What the-" Dipper said.

"Maybe he changed before he went somewhere" Mabel said.

"He never leaves without his cane. I'm 100% positive on that" Catherine said.

"Well then, did he just evaporate then?" I asked.

"I really don't know. There's not blood on the blood so he's probably still alive" Catherine said.

"Kidnapped?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question" Dipper said.

"Just trying to consider all possible occurrences" I mumbled.

"I have a stupid question. Could a stolen sweater be involved in any of this?" Mabel asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Catherine asked.

"I was really bored one day so I made sweaters representing each monster in Gravity Falls" Mabel explained.

"And the one representing Bill was missing" Dipper said.

"Explains the change in style" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's my size." Mabel said.

"So he would need it if he got smaller..." I said. "Ya know, I found a note in the other room that said 'have fun babysitting'"

"You don't think-" Mabel said,

"I do" Catherine said.

"Well then, where would he be?" I asked.

"The place he was last" Catherine said.

"Which was-"

"Where he made the call from"


	6. Dangerous Creatures

***Silver***

"Ok, with all honesty I'm just gonna come right out" I said. "I think this is getting too weird for me"

"Yeah." Dipper agreed.

"But guys-"

"He said he needed our help, strange but fine. But, right now, we can't even find him, so I don't think we have to stay if we don't want too." I explained.

"Fine then" Catherine growled.

"Catherine, we'll come back." I said.

"Whatever" She mumbled.

"Fine be that way." I said. "Dipper, lets go"

He nodded as we walked down the hall way. We turned into the other hallway which lead to the door.

"What do you think happened?" Dipper asked. I shrugged,

"Honestly, I really don't care." I said. "I never wanted to see him again"

"Right." Dipper said. "But, I thought you'd be used these demons by now"

"Dipper, I am." I said. "Why do you think I always don't talk about the subject?"

"Right" He said.

"Ya know-"

I stopped, because I felt something cold grip my leg. Dipper kept walking, but then turned around when I stopped.

"What?" He asked,

"Am I going crazy, or is something on my leg?" I asked. He looked down and almost freaked out.

"I'll go get help" Dipper said, sprinting past me back to the living room.

Leaving me alone with whatever dangerous creature was on my leg.


	7. Small Demons

***Silver***

I just stood there, about to scream and break out into a run. I felt small, cold finger coming off and on my leg, and when I tried to move, the being grasped my leg. I was so scared of what this thing might be. But then,

"Hey" It spoke. I froze, the voice sounded oddly familiar, but the voice was higher then Bill's.

"Hey" It called again. "North Star" I froze again, going into complete silence as my face turned red.

"No, this couldn't be happening. Only one person EVER called me that name" I thought.

"Guys hurry up, please!" I cried. Then just like I wanted they came running down the hall stopping a few feet away from me.

"Oh my god. I was right" Catherine said.

"Don't just stand there, get him off" I said between my teeth.

"We can't" Catherine said.

"Well why not" I snapped.

"Because, every time we take a step towards you, he growls" Catherine said.

"So what!" I snapped "He's a kid"

"A kid with powers that can hurt people" Catherine said. "You have to do it" I felt him let go of my leg, I stepped back and looked down. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"He's so adorable!" I exclaimed in a muffled tone. He growled,

"Do not patronize me feeble human!" He exclaimed in a high tone as he sat on the floor. This only made me think less of him. I mean honestly, he wasn't even up to my waist in height. His eye patch we gone, so was his hat. He still wore his black shoes and pants, but he also wore the sweater Mabel had lost. Ithad a brick pattern, it was yellow, and there was a small bow tie on the collar, even though he didn't have his normal one.

"Well what happened to you?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Stupid witches" Bill growled.

"I suppose you sort of deserved it" I mumbled.

"Hey I heard that!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever"


	8. Threats

***Silver***

"I have to agree, you are pretty adorable" Catherine said.

"Shut up!" Bill yelled. Dipper laughed,

"Who's the little one now?" He laughed. Bill sighed, seeming to give up on everything.

"Whatever" He growled.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"You help me until I get back to normal" Bill said. I groaned,

"What!" I huffed.

"Or else when I do get back to normal, you'll regret not giving me assistance" He threatened.

"Well, we would have enough time to leave town, and go somewhere else" Mabel said.

"Not like it would do anything." I groaned. "I got nothing else to do with my life so, why not"

"Like I have a choice either. He's my brother" Catherine said.

"I have to wait for my sweater back" Mabel shrugged.

"Fine." Dipper groaned.

"Woo!" Bill yelled, then he coughed, "I mean, good decision."

"You kids are gonna be here for awhile. So, go home and grab stuff" Catherine said. Mabel and Dipper nodded, along with me. I was starting to follow them out the door when Catherine came and whispered in my ear,

"_When you get back, I'm gonna need your help with something" _She whispered.

I nodded, and headed out the door, closing it behind me.


	9. Stuffed Cats and Old Toys

***Silver***

I was highly surprised to be the first one back. Brine was really pissed off when he found out I was trying to help them. But he let me go. When I got back Catherine brought me upstairs to a room, and told me I would be staying there for the next week. As I started to un pack everything, Catherine walked back in.

"Ya know that favor I needed?" She asked, I nodded. "Follow me"

I sighed, and got up. I followed her down the hall, and to a hatch in the ceiling. She pulled down the strings, which opened the hatch, then a set of stairs. Up the stairs, all you could see was darkness.

"What?" I asked.

"You really think I'm going in there?" Catherine said.

"I'm not going in there!" I said, "It's probably more creepy then a regular attic" I shivered at the thought of it.

"Up there is a box, and it's filled with a bunch of Bill's old toys" Catherine explained.

"So?" I asked.

"You really want to come up with ways to entertain him?" She asked. I groaned,

"Fine." I walked up the creaking stairs, into the barely lit up attic.

"I can't even see anything!" I exclaimed. Then something hit my head and landed on the floor in front of me. "Wow thanks."

I grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. There was a lot of weird stuff up here. Like a weird looking mirror. Some old clothing. Gosh, I couldn't believe this actually looked like a normal attic. I kept walking till I reached the end of the room. There sat a box marked, **Old Toys.**

"I think I found it" I yelled. I set the flashlight down, and opened the box. When I did, dust flew in several directions. I coughed, and tried to smack the dust away.

When it cleared I looked in. The first thing I saw was a deer puppet next to a bag of fake teeth.

"Explains the obsession with deer teeth" I mumbled.

"Hurry up" Catherine yelled. "Bill doesn't like people in his attic"

"Well no shit!" I yelled back. I closed the box, and push it to the steps. Catherine levitated it down to the floor, and I climbed back down, pushing the hatch back up. Catherine picked it up, and brought it into a room I guessed was hers.

She dropped the box on the floor and huffed. I kneeled down along with her as she opened the box.

"What the heck is this?" I asked, pulling out the puppet and teeth again.

"Its weird isn't it?" She laughed.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Wanna know something weirder?" Catherine asked, digging in the box. "Those teeth are real"

"Ew!" I exclaimed dropping the bag on the floor. She laughed,

"Our parents made us practice pulling teeth out of any animal we chose" Catherine explained.

"A deer?" I asked. Catherine nodded, pulling out a stuffed cat.

"He was obsessed with them" She said, reaching inside the box again.

"A demon obsessed with deer?" I said aloud. "I suppose it's normal for me."

Catherine laughed again,

"Sure it is." I started to dig in the box with her.

"Where's Bill at?" I asked. Catherine shrugged, "Whatever"

We kept digging until, another hand appeared in there as well. We looked up, and Bill sat there, with Mabel and Dipper in the doorway.

"Finally" I huffed. "I thought you guys wouldn't come back"

"I don't abandon my sweaters" Mabel said.

"Whatever" I said.

"Oh" Catherine said, reaching over to the side of the box and grabbing the stuffed cat. She set it in front of Bill, who immediately picked it up.

"Mr. Num Nums!" He exclaimed. "I thought you died!" I had to hold it in, Catherine could see it,

"Ok, go play in the living room. We're gonna finish cleaning out the box" Catherine said. Bill nodded, and ran out of the room.

Then I burst into laughter, wiping a tear away I sighed.

"Thank you, so much" I smiled.

"I know right." She laughed. "Every time it comes to mind I laugh"

"The cat is more then half his size!" I exclaimed.

"He loved that thing. But you know how kids grow out of things" Catherine said. I laughed,

"No kidding"


	10. Never-ending Boxes

***Silver***

How was I still awake?

We had been cleaning the box out for hours.

"How is this possible?" I yawned. "It's like a never ending box"

"It is" Catherine said. I groaned.

"I'm so tired" I yawned.

"Fine, then go to bed" Catherine said. I yawned again,

"Are you sure you'll be able to clean out the rest?" I asked. She closed the box and set it aside the wall.

"I think we got enough" She yawned.

"I told you that like, three hours ago" I said.

"Well, I didn't comply" Catherine said. I looked at the clock, it was 11:56.

"Almost midnight?" I exclaimed. "I go to bed at like 8:30"

"Well I can guarantee, you wont get to bed at 8:30 once this week" Catherine yawned. I stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed." I said. "See you tomorrow"

I walked out of the room, and into mine. I shut off my light, and walked over to the bed. I took my shoes off and set them next to the bed. Then I climbed completely in, and turned over, closing my eyes.


	11. Early Boredom

***Silver***

When I woke up, something was pushing my back and forth.

"Five more minutes..." I groaned.

"No!" A squeaky voice spoke. "Now!"

"What's the rush" I said, turning over onto my stomach.

"Get up, sleepy head" The voice spoke again.

"I don't wanna" I groaned.

"Obey me! My powers are beyond your comprehension!" The voice yelled.

Yep. Definitely Bill.

"I pushed myself up and looked at the clock.

"4am, what the heck" I groaned, turning over and sitting up in bed. I rubbed my eyes, and looked over at Bill. Who was sitting next to me innocently.

"What could you possibly want at four in the morning?" I groaned. "Even more importantly, why me?"

"I'm bored" Bill complained. I looked at him with that, 'what the heck' look.

"Seriously! 4am! Because you were bored! I was up all night, getting toys out of a never ending box. I'm not in the mood to play" I said.

"Well I am, and you promised to stay here and help me until I go back to normal" Bill said. I fell back in bed.

"And-"

"And entertaining me was included!" He exclaimed. I laughed,

"I can't take you seriously with that voice, it's too squeaky and adorable" I yawned.

"Shut up" Bill pouted.

"Why can't you go play with someone else?" I groaned.

"Everyone else is asleep" He said.

"And I wasn't?!" I exclaimed.

"But Catherine's so boring" Bill complained.

"Alright, what about Mabel and Dipper?" I asked.

"They're sound asleep" He complained.

"They were probably just ignoring you" I shrugged.

"Well, they didn't get up" Bill said, "Luckily you did"

"I did" I said, "But not anymore" I turned over away from him. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep. But then someone crawled up my blanket, and peeked their head out.

"Pwease" He begged.

"Don't give me that look" I growled. But he didn't stop, he kept going with those damn puppy eyes.

"Pwease." He said quickly. I sat in silence for a moment.

"Ugh, fine" I said sitting up.

_Catherine was right. I'm never gonna get a good night sleep._


	12. Crayons and Hand Turkeys

***Silver***

I couldn't believe I actually got out of bed. I had to sit there for a second, just to make sure I wouldn't fall down when I got up. I walked out of the room rubbing my eyes. By the time I got to the door, I was fully awake, and I could walk in a straight line. I slowly walked down stairs, and yawned when I got to the bottom. I took a second and looked around,

"Where did he go?" I mumbled to myself. I looked towards the door, then something grabbed my hand on the other side, and starting dragging my down the hall. I could barely, keep up with him. He finally let go when we made it to the door way leading to the living room. I stumbled, almost face-planting on the floor. I let out a long huff.

_How much energy did this kid have?! Like what the hell!_

I sighed, walking into the living room. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the crayon box sitting on the table along with paper.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked, walking into the barely lit up room.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bill asked sarcastically.

"Let me rephrase that" I said. "_Why _are you doing that?"

"What else is there to do?" He asked.

"I don't know?" I asked. "What kind of things do you do?"

"Go annoy people, read, but I can't." Bill said.

"Why?" I asked, he looked at me like, 'are you serious'. "Right" I sighed, then yawned right after that. I walked over to the coffee table and sat down. I grabbed a piece of paper, and yawned again.

"Oh just draw something already" Bill said.

"I'm too tired to get artistic, and besides pencils are more my thing" I yawned. But I grabbed a brown crayon and traced my hand on my paper.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked, setting down the crayon he was using.

"I'm not done yet" I said. I grabbed a black, yellow, and red crayon adding to it. Bill looked over,

"I've never seen that before" He said. I slammed my hand on the table,

"One cannot have a happy childhood, without drawing a hand turkey!" I exclaimed.

"Hand turkey?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes, and went over next to him, handing him, the crayons I was using.

"Trace your hand" I said, Bill did it then he stopped. "Now give it an eyes, beak, and I have no idea what that thing is"

"Who in the world taught you how to make turkeys out of your hands?" Bill asked.

"My dad" I said.

"Your-"

"Real one" I said.

"Hand me another piece of paper" He said.

"Why?" I said, grabbing a piece.

"I'm now addicted to making hand turkeys"


	13. Cookies & Cursing Problems

***Silver***

I didn't remember much from last night. That's probably because I passed out on the floor somehow. But about an hour after falling asleep, something else happened.

"_Hey..." _A voice quietly whispered.

"_Hey..." _It got louder.

"Hey." Louder.

"GET UP!" A voice boomed. I got scared sitting up quickly. But I slammed my head on the edge of the table and fell back down. I held my head in complete agony, taking deep breaths through my teeth, rocking myself back and forth. After the pain had slowly gone away, I sat up again. This time I didn't hit the table. When I sat up, I looked over.

"What do you want now..." I growled.

"I'm hungry, bring me cookies!" He exclaimed. (That was for you Mila XD)

"Why can't you go get them yourself!?" I snapped.

"Cause I'm too short" Bill complained.

"Ha, you are kinda short" I chuckled.

"Shut your face" He growled.

"Well, why couldn't you go wake someone else up?" I asked.

"Because they were too far away" Bill complained.

"Why couldn't you go annoy people or read?" I asked.

"You asked me that same question two hours ago!" He yelled. "I'm a kid. I don't have much of my powers, I can't do shit!"

"A little kid who curses" I said. "Don't see that everyday"

"If you don't know yourself" Bill huffed.

"Are you saying I curse to much?" I asked.

"What else would I be saying?" He asked.

"That is not true" I said. "You're the one who just cursed"

"WHAT-EVER!" Bill sang.

"Lets just go get your damn cookies" I said, getting up.

"See what I mean!?"


	14. Arguments

***Silver***

After I got the cookies, I trudged back into the room and fell asleep on the sofa. I had no idea why I was so wiped out. I just couldn't stay awake for more then like 5 minutes. When I woke up the next morning I was being lightly pushed again. I slightly opened my eyes and looked to the right.

It was Catherine, she had her hair tied up and she was wearing a white shirt with black pants.

"What?" I moaned.

"You haven't noticed?" Catherine laughed. I rubbed my eyes with my right hand so I could see clearly. What I saw, I couldn't believe.

Bill was asleep. And he was laying on me. Like he was so tiny, that his whole body could fit atop mine.

"What the hell..." I mumbled.

"I know right, isn't it adorable!?" Catherine exclaimed.

"No, it's not" I grumbled. Within seconds of or arguing Bill woke up, slightly opening his eyes,

"What time is it..." He mumbled.

"It's time to get off" I said.

"Oh quit being rude!" Catherine snapped.

"Sorry" Bill yawned, he sat up rubbing his head.

"I really don't care" I shrugged.

"Well you seemed to make it a big deal" Catherine said, as Bill jumped down onto the floor.

"Is someone talking because, I don't hear a thing" I said.

"Oh will you quit it" Bill growled.

"She started it" I coughed.

"I don't care who started it" Bill said, looking at the clock. "It's 12pm and I'm just waking up"

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Same to you" Catherine whispered back.

"Can we do something?" Bill yawned.

"Like what?" I asked, sitting up.

"Go fight those witches. I want to be my old self again" Bill moaned.

"Fine" Catherine moaned back sarcastically.

"Yeah" I moaned.

Then luckily Mabel and Dipper came down before anything got out of hand. I stood up, heading up to my room.

"Get ready guys, we're gonna go fight some witches"


	15. Wishing for Duct Tape

***Silver***

I ran upstairs, changing my shirt, and putting my sweatshirt on. I put my boots on instead of my gym shoes. I grabbed my bag, and slung the strap across my chest. Then I walked downstairs where everyone was.

"How the hel- heck did everyone get ready so fast?" I asked.

"I don't know, cause we're awesome?" Mabel said.

"Shut up" I growled. Catherine couldn't help but smirk. She opened the door and everyone walked out, once we all got outside we looked to Bill.

"Well where do we go now?" Dipper asked.

"Uhh..." Bill started. I facepalmed myself,

"Do you really not know where to go?!" I groaned. Bill glared at me and point to the right.

"Three miles that way" He said, I opened my mouth to speak, "Your argument is invalid"

"Ooo, just got powned by a 7 year old" Mabel laughed.

"I wish I could kill all of you..." I sighed.

"But, ya can't!" Catherine sang.

"I know, that's why I sighed" I pointed out.

"I know" Catherine said.

"Then why did you ask?" I asked.

"I dunno" Catherine shrugged.

"I don't recall ever hating someone this much" I laughed.

"Well your most hatred for another being begins now" Catherine said as we started walking.

"I knew I should've brought the duct tape..."


	16. Final

***Silver* (I know this tory was much, much shorter than the other one. But, I'm making another sequel. Yep, I know right? It's gonna be called, ummm..."The Newest Addition" Or maybe "The Newest Return" Either one.)**

My feet were so sore.

"I'm tired" I complained.

"You're not the only one" Dipper sighed back.

"Oh shut it you two, we're almost there" Catherine grumbled. I sighed as I trudged along, everything hurt. I looked in the trees and I saw a flash of blue. I shook my head, and looked behind. Something was flying straight towards us.

"Duck!" I yelled. We all had the brains to bend down, but sadly Mabel didn't

"Where?" She asked, but when she saw whatever was coming towards us she ducked, just in time too. As soon as I felt the being whizz by, I stood up. In front of us stood a tall girl. She had a long blue cloak. And she held a stick in her hand. But it was mostly likely a wand of some sort.

"I've been waiting, I thought you'd never come by" She said.

"Alright we're here, change him back" Catherine yelled.

"You think everything is that easy?" She laughed.

"Well what do you want then?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Bill yelled.

"Oh, I don't know" She shrugged. She snapped her fingers and Bill passed out, immediately he started floating.

"I'm going to throw him" She laughed. "I've always wanted too. He'll change on his course to the ground" She snapped her finger again, Catherine suddenly couldn't move.

"Hey that's not fair!" Catherine snapped. But it was too late, she had already flung Bill like a rocket above the trees. I sprinted after him. I gave all the strength I had. I couldn't push myself and harder or I'd pass out. I kicked as hard as I could. I saw him. I ran faster. I was pushing so hard. But then I heard a thump, 5 feet in front of me Bill lay there. Back to his normal self again, back in his normal clothes. I ran over to him and kneeled down. I shoved him,

"Come on, wake up!" I yelled. His only response was a moan. Within seconds Catherine appeared next to me. She felt his chest and let out a sigh of relief. But then she stopped and looked at me.

"You...didn't catch him" Catherine said, with a slight growl in her tone.

"Catherine, I pushed myself as hard as I could, I'm sorry" I said.

"No" She growled. "You could've saved him, you didn't push hard enough"

"Catherine, I said I-"

"Wait, was this you just taking out your anger from earlier?!" Catherine growled. "You said you wanted to kill us all! And you actually wanted to, didn't you!?"

"Catherine" I said calmly. "I was frustrated back then, I didn't mean what I said, I tried so hard to catch him-"

"No, you're lying!" She snapped. "This is all your fault! William is never going to forgive you!"

I stopped. I slowly stood up. Then, I shook my head and bolted away. On the way I passed Mabel and Dipper.

"Wait, what-"

"I'm leaving!" I snapped. "This goddamn town isn't safe for me to live in anymore! Catherine and Bill hate me, they'll kill me if I stay any longer!" I ripped my hand away from Dipper and bolted home. I ran in the door, and straight up to Brine who was standing there. I hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I never knew it would end up like this..." Brine sighed. "I'm sorry"

"I j-just w-want to l-leave" I choked on tears. Brine sighed,

"Then we will..."

_Then, that was it. We packed our bags and left. But we left half of our stuff there, because Brine still wanted to keep the house. We moved to a small town about 75 miles from Gravity Falls. Brine was positive they'd never find me, and I'd be alright. So then I grew up in that small town. I never planned on ever going back. But one day, Dipper and Mabel called again. They asked me if I would ever come back, and ya know what I said?_

_Maybe._


	17. Epilouge (Is that how it's spelled?)

***Catherine***

I slowly walked up to the porch. I quietly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Just walk in" William sighed. I sighed, then I opened the unlocked door. I wondered in, everything was quiet. There were no sounds. Well, except for the creaking of when we walked on the floor.

"This place looks abandoned" William said.

"This is were she lives" I said.

"Hmph. Should've known that" William huffed. I rolled my eyes, and walked up the stairs. When I reached the top, I walked down the hallway to a door. I quietly turned the knob and opened it. But, the room was empty. I walked around in confusion.

"This doesn't make any sense" I said. I heard several other doors open and close, then William walked in.

"All the rooms are empty" William said. "Are you sure she-"

"Oh no" I said,

"What?" William asked.

"She's gone..." I whispered.

"Wait. That doesn't make any sense. We were all together two days ago" William said. I looked at the nightstand, and on it sat a small white piece of paper. I walked over to it and picked it up. I unfolded it and read it quietly,

"_I know who's reading this. And I know you know who wrote it. If you're wondering where I am, the only word I can provide is gone. I left because of what you said, and how I felt. Even Brine agreed it wasn't a safe environment for me to live in anymore. Or ever again. I doubt you'll see me again. But it might only be one time, so I suggest you use your chance. But right now, I'm set on never coming back"_

"Safe environment? What on earth is she talking about, what did we say?" William asked.

"It was me..." I sighed.

"Huh?" William asked.

"When you fell. I lashed out on her because she didn't catch you. I said some things I shouldn't have said. Things that drove her away" I sniffed. I sat down on the bed and started to feel emotional.

"Hey, it's alright" William said.

"No it's not" I sighed.

"I'm gonna be completely honest. I think she's gonna come back, not because of us though, probably for Pine Tree, and Shooting Star" William said.

"And-" I sniffed.

"And you're going to get another chance" William said. "So I'm only suggesting one thing"

"What's that?" I sniffed.

"Use it wisely"


End file.
